1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device capable of attaching a second device such as a tripod.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital cameras conventionally have structures capable of attaching a tripod. In particular, a digital camera has a tripod mounting seat having a female screw formed therein, and a male screw (a screw member) projecting from the tripod is threaded into the female screw of the tripod mounting seat to attach the tripod to the digital camera, thereby holding the digital camera in a predetermined position.
In conventional digital cameras, tripod mounting seats made of resin have been used. Also, in order to prevent water, dust or the like from entering inside the digital camera through the female screw, the tripod mounting seat is concave and the female screw is formed on an inner peripheral surface of the tripod mounting seat. Therefore, in the case where a thickness between a bottom surface of the female screw and a back surface of the tripod mounting seat (hereinafter referred to as “thickness”) is small, it is possible to have a problem when the male screw is threaded into the female screw of the tripod mounting seat. The problem is such that when a further screwing power is applied to the male screw of the tripod after the male screw reaches the bottom surface of the female screw, the male screw penetrates the bottom surface of the female screw. If the bottom surface of the female screw is penetrated, water, dust or the like may enter inside the digital camera through the female screw, resulting in a breakdown of the digital camera.
In view of this, in a conventional digital camera, as shown in FIG. 10, in order to prevent the bottom surface of the female screw from being penetrated, a thickness L9 between a bottom surface 92 of the female screw 91 and a back surface 93 of a tripod mounting seat 9 is large. In particular, the thickness L9 is at least 2 mm.
However, a thick tripod mounting seat prevents downsizing of a digital camera. A die casting tripod mounting seat may be adopted for realizing both downsizing of the digital camera and enhancing strength of the bottom surface. However, the adopting of a die casting tripod mounting seat results in an increase in the manufacturing cost of the camera. Such a problem may arise not only in a digital camera, but also any electronic devices capable of attaching a second device such as a tripod by a screw member.